


One Step Forward Two Steps Back

by fsmnt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsmnt/pseuds/fsmnt
Summary: Oliver Queen always had a way to bend people to his will. When he meets Felicity Smoak, he was surprised to see her stand up to him. He was intrigue.Felicty Smoak always thought that Oliver was just a dumb jock. When fate intervene for their path to intertwine, she was amazed at how wrong she was. She was puzzled. And puzzles bugs her.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that's been sitting on my drive way too long. It's time it sees the light of day. Hope you enjoy and may that encourage me to write more of this :)
> 
> Update 18Oct : I just had some idea with the way the chapters will be written from today onwards. Hence there's been some structural changes to the story. Sorry for the confusion. Hope you enjoy (:

           Oliver had never found it so hard to get someone to do his bidding. As far back as his memory went, nobody has ever said no to him. Alright that's an exaggeration, he has heard a few nos but eventually he always manages to hear a yes. Sometimes all he needed to do was charm them with his smile, others needed a flash of galleons for motivation. However most just knew his family’s reputation and naturally bent to his will.

           The Queen name might sound obnoxious to most but to the wizarding world, it is a name to be revered. Not far from royalty as the unsubtle name suggests. The Queens descended from a long line of powerful and influential wizards. Some made a name for themselves through their adventures, others through new and ingenious spells, still others became politician and businessman. There isn't a single galleon transfer in all of Britain that the Queen's does not have a finger on.

           Oliver shook his head once again, trying to shake the disbelief away so that he could focus on the task at hand. Getting this little Ravenclaw girl to help him with his History of Magic homework. He has been busy practicing for quidditch the last few weeks that he totally forgot most of his assignments. It was the built up to the final quidditch match of the year, that one that would decide which house will take home the honor of the quidditch cup this year. Likely also the House cup since the current points standings were so close with Griffindor the “enemy” a small 120 points ahead of his house, Slytherin.

           Anyway back to his homework, the charms work he had easily gotten Laurel- his on again and off again girlfriend- to help. While Tommy- his best friend and partner in mischief - is helping out with Potions. After some persuading Sara and Nyssa was helping him with Transfiguration, however, History of Magic was way too dreary for any of his friends to be willing to take on. He knew he had to outsource outside of his usual sources and this girl was the perfect target. She was a year below him, which means there would be a sense of awe with regards to him. Moreover, she aced History of Magic, even getting published in the school paper. She must definitely love this subject and love to try out the advanced coursework.

           Well, he definitely thought wrong, considering the resounding nos he have been getting since he cornered her in the library and asked her to be his study partner for History of Magic. He really did not get it at all, he was merely asking for an hour or two of her time a week maximum. In fa,ct he did not even have time for more, so why was this girl so insistent that she could not help him.

           “Come on Ravenclaw, it’s just 2 hours of your time. You already know everything, all you need to do is be there and show me where to get the information,” he cajoled, deep in his heart knowing that it was a futile effort.“If it’s such a small deal, why would you need my help?” she replied curtly.

           “I really really need this. Please! I’ll give you anything you want,” he begged while trying to keep his dignity and stature.

           “Anything?” she replied perkily, while unloading the books she was carrying and turn towards him.

           He knew he finally got through to her, he finally saw a ray of hope. “Anything!” he proclaimed. He did not know that this will be the best bargain he ever struck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        Felicity Smoak had just arrived in the library, her sanctuary, to spent some quality time alone. Key word being alone. When out of nowhere, Oliver FRAKING Queen took the seat beside her.

        Her mind was in overdrive, what is he doing she thought. Then he said, “hi!” to her. She thinks that he is talking to her at least, since she chose the darkest part of the library that is ALWAYS empty.

        She stopped herself from babbling and kept her reply short. She said, “Hi?”

        “Felicity Smoak?”

        WHat the frack is this guy doing, she thought. She gave the affirmative and he began to ramble about needing help in History of Magic. She was certain that he was not asking her to tutor him but to do the work FOR HIM. There was no way she would fall for that. She took an extra subject this year and her plate was full. No charming smile or pleas was going to change that.

        Then he declared, “I really really need this. Please! I’ll give you anything you want!”

        Anything she thought, that is an intriguing proposition. “Anything?” she asked. She was sure that her tone would ring some alarm bells in his head and make him take the offer back.

        She was proven wrong when he replied, “Anything!”

        “I want an interview with Bathilda Bagshot!” Felicity knew that Bathilda Bagshot is a friend of the Queens. In fact, every summer there will me multiple shots of Bathilda with the Queens in some charity event or another.

        Oliver readily replied, “I can’t get you an interview but I can get you in a room with her.”

        “Private room,” Felicity negotiated.

        “Fine,” Oliver agreed, “but it can only be done this Christmas holiday.”

        “Not a problem!” Felicity tried to be blase about her reply but there was nothing calm about it. She could hear the excitement through her pitch and feel herself shaking giddily. Coming back to reality she began drafting a contract.

 _Contract_  
_1\. Felicity Smoak will tutor Oliver Queen in History of Magic (HoM)._  
_2_. Olive _r Queen will write the paper for HoM by himself._

        She was on her second point when Oliver interrupted her. “What are you doing?” He asked incredulously.

        “Writing a contract, of course. I need to have some insurance that you’re not just leeching of me.”

        “Hey!” Sounding slightly offended. He continued his tone suggestive, “There’s no leeching involved but should you like to…”

        “You better stop there mister or this deal is off.”

        “What? You’re afraid you’ll fall for my charming”

        “Charming? You mean rude! Who propositions anyone in the middle of the library! Who tries to turn leeching into an innuendo.”

        “Hey, you stopped me before any innuendo spout out of my mouth!”

        “Hah! You agree that an innuendo was coming!” Felicity replied. She could see Oliver sulking, she imagined herself punching her arm into the air in victory. She looked back to her parchment and finished.

_Contract_  
_1\. Felicity Smoak will tutor Oliver Queen in History of Magic (HoM)._  
_2\. Oliver Queen will write the paper for HoM by himself. (Felicity will only read through and edit if necessary)._  
_3\. Oliver will get Felicity a face to face with the one and only marvelous Bathilda Bagshot, sometime over the Christmas holiday._

        She passed the completed contract to Oliver. He read it in silence and grabbed her quill from across the table. He began to scribble some words. “What are you adding?”

        “Just some time frame. I only have 1 week to hand that paper in most evenings I’m not free. So how about we start at lunch time tomorrow? I have a free period after too.”

        Felicity was seething, 1 week for a History of Magic paper. Does he think she have nothing else to do? If he wants to play this way, fine she thought. “Sure,” she replied, “but I’ll need you to start doing some readings tonight. It seems you’re FREE this evening.”

Oliver returned the contract back to Felicity. She saw that he signed and wrote his name under. She was surprised by how neat and victorian his handwriting was. She definitely thought it’ll be a messy scrawl, like his artfully arranged just out of bed hair. She place her initials and jumped up to pick up the book she wants Oliver to read.


	2. The Firsts Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 18Oct : I just had some idea with the way the chapters will be written from today onwards. Hence there's been some structural changes to the chapter format. Sorry for the confusion. Hope you enjoy (:

Oliver decided to do his reading at the comfort of the Slytherin common room. When he arrived with a pile of books, he heard Tommy’s stunned gasped. Oliver avoided eye contact and beelined for his chair in the darkest corner of the room. As he sit down, he felt tension ebbing away from him.

He should not have been so complacent because the next thing he knew Tommy took the sit across from him with an amused looked on his face. Oliver was sure the ribbing was about to begin.

“Is that a pile of books I see there?”

“Tommy, don’t be ridiculous you can see them.”

“I just thought that the Queen charm have never fail and the girl would practically beg you to let her do you work. Instead I have Oliver Queen in a corner of the room with a pile of books.”

“Well the girl is determined and apparently overwork. Her eyebags were horrendous.” Some niggling part of his head reminded him that he thought Felicity looks amazing and definitely have some spirit. “She had the audacity to demand that I give her something in exchange.” He knew that was a lie, he offered but Oliver did not care. He knew he rather not have Felicity and Tommy interact, even if he is not a hundred percent sure on why.

“And you agreed?” Tommy asked clearly puzzled.

“Well I don’t have time to look for another person and sealing the deal seems more important. Now go back to your lady friends so I can do my work.” Oliver gestured to shoo Oliver away.

Oliver looked at the list Felicity compiled. A grin crept into his face, this girl is meticulous he thought. Each book she made him take back was listed with the author beside. She even included pages and chapters he should definitely read. He was impressed by the amount of knowledge she had on the fly.

He took the first book on the list and dove in. Oliver definitely wanted to prove that he can do the work. The first few pages were rather dry, filled with facts and dates. Soon, he got into the groove of reading. By the third page the author began to share stories of that time period and his own interpretation of what the move meant. Oliver began to really enjoy what he was reading, it was intriguing. Just like the girl who recommended it.

Before long he was on the second, then the third. After finishing the third, he stood up to stretch his legs and look around, the common room was empty. Turning to face the clock, he realized it was 2 a.m. he had just read for 5 hours straight. He felt tiredness beginning to creep in and his mind turning a little fuzzy. He took the stairs further down into the dungeon and his dorm. Jumped into his bed and slept. He did not remember this but he dreamt of discussing history with a sassy blonde girl with a glasses.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity have just sent Oliver away with a pile of books. Although, he was no longer there she could not stop thinking about him. She reminded herself this is for Bathilda Bagshot. This is for Bathilda Bagshot. Anything for Bathilda Bagshot. This have nothing to do with a handsome and charming man whose name rhymes with Denver.

She tries to get back to her book but soon realizes she has started reading this page 4 times. That is 3 times too many she thought, she knew it was time to pack up. If her favourite topic cannot hold her nothing can. 

She head back to Ravenclaw tower at the entrance the Bronze Knocker - gate keeper of Ravenclaw tower - asked, “Useless for one, but absolute bliss to two. The small boy gets it for Free. The young man has to lie or work for it.It's a baby's right, The lover's privilege,The hypocrite's mask. To the young girl, faith; To the married woman, hope; What am I?”

This was longer than the knocker’s usual puzzles or riddles but Felicity was not deterred, after 5 years in Hogwarts she have answered hundreds of this puzzle. This was one that she had never heard but she was sure she would get it. She thought a baby’s right and a lover’s privilege. A right and a privilege. Baby gets love and attention that is their right but this is not something a young man have to work for or lie for. Say Oliver Queen. But he does need to work for attention, that is not useless for one. Something only 2 can enjoy. Something someone will enjoy with doing with Oliver Queen. Something that is a lover’s privilege. Aha! A kiss!

“A kiss!” She told the knocker. 

“That is correct,”replied the knocker as the door swung open.

As she walked in she could not stop herself from thinking that she might enjoy that lover’s privilege with a certain Oliver. She caught herself in the middle of that thought. This is not good, she cannot fall for Oliver’s charm. She has heard of his history of cheating on his on and off again Laurel plus all he cares about was the quidditch game. 

Entering the common room she saw Eunice Rosier seating alone by the fireplace and headed there. “Hey Eunice, still up?” Felicity inquired.

 

“Not sleepy and there is this new magazine the Quibbler that is enchanting.”

“Enchanting you say? That is a pile of wild theories that have no basis”

Eunice replied hesitantly, “Well enchanting not in the sense that I found it correct or insightful. More like enchanting, this is what it looks like to not be in Ravenclaw. To make decision not based on reasons but whims and fancies.”

Pride in Ravenclaw swelled in Felicity’s chest and she reminded herself. I am a Ravenclaw, I make decisions with my head. Spending time with Oliver Queen was a small trade off for getting in a room with her idol Bathilda. Ughh there it was again, she seemed unable to put him away from her thoughts. She let out a loud sigh.

“Was what I said so offensive?”

“No, it’s not about you. You reminded me why I am damn proud to be a Ravenclaw. I am just not sure of my latest decision…”

“You? Uncertain about your decision, that sounds unlikely,” Eunice replied. “Either way you don’t have to worry. Reason always rule in your head but you have a good heart too, it would not lead you wrong.”

“I hope,” felicity mumbled. “I am going to be, you sleep soon. Goodnight.”

She climbed the stairs to the girls dormitories jumped into her bed and slept. She did not remember this but she dreamt of discussing history with a hot blonde man with a charming smile. If she had, she would have definitely freaked out even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I did make some changes to how the chapters are structured, hope it's not too confusing (:


End file.
